How to Help a Friend
by VickyT36
Summary: Set in the real world: Hiccup Haddock wishes he could have a real friend, and gets one when a new girl comes to his school. But when he realizes that his new friend is the victim of abuse by her father, he tries to save her.
1. Alone

**Hey everyone, VickyT36 here with HTTYD fanfic, and Sunset and Moonlight Hockerson belong to author AnimationNut  
**

 **Chapter 1: Alone  
**

In Berk, a small town just outside of Minneapolis, Minnesota, there lived a young 14-year-old boy named Henry Haddock, but everyone called him Hiccup. (They called him that because when he was a kid he always had the hiccups).

He lived with his mom and dad, Valka and Stoick Haddock, and went to Berk High. But Hiccup wasn't exactly happy with his life, at school he was a complete outcast.

Everyday he was the target of pranks, teasing, and bullying. He was mostly bullied by a certain group at school, there was Simon a.k.a Snotlout Jorgenson, the twins Rebecca and Trevor a.k.a Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston.

The two others in the group didn't bully Hiccup as much were Franklin a.k.a Fishlegs Igerman, and Astrid Hofferson. Astrid was Snotlout's girlfriend, but Hiccup liked her, but of course he thought he'd never stand a chance against Snotlout.

Why was he made fun of, he didn't know. It could've been because he was skinny, how he had a prosthetic leg, or that he was smart, but either way he was made fun of.

* * *

His alarm went off at 7:00, one Monday morning, and he groggily reached his hand over the clock, turning it off. He got up, and went to his bathroom. After showering, he washed his face, brushed his teeth, and combed his hair.

He came out from the bathroom, and changed into his clothes. A green long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and his brown shoes. "Hiccup, breakfast is ready." called Valka. "Coming, Mom." said Hiccup.

And with that he went downstairs to the kitchen. He saw his dad in his suit, reading the newspaper, and his mom flipping pancakes. "Morning, Hiccup. Sleep well?" asked Valka.

"Yes, Mom." said Hiccup. "Morning son." said Stoick. "Oh, before you sit down, could you bring Toothless in for breakfast?" asked Valka. "Sure." said Hiccup. He went to the backdoor, and called for Toothless, their dog.

"Toothless, come on boy, breakfast." said Hiccup. Out of his large doghouse came a black great dane. Toothless had been with the family for years, they got him when Hiccup was 9, and got his name because he was still a puppy when they got him, and barely had any teeth.

Toothless came up to Hiccup, and nuzzled him. "Morning to you too, boy. Time for breakfast." said Hiccup, as he led Toothless in. Back inside, the family sat down to a breakfast of pancakes and bacon, while Toothless had regular dog food.

After breakfast, they all headed out to school and work. Stoick worked in Minneapolis as an executive of a construction company, and Valka went to veterinary school, and was studying to be a vet.

"I'll give you a lift to school, Hiccup." said Stoick. "Thanks, Dad, let me just get Toothless some food first." said Hiccup. He filled Toothless' food bowl, and set it outside.

"Be good Toothless, see you after school." said Hiccup, and he left, leaving Toothless in the yard. He got in his dad's car, and rode to school. When they got there, Hiccup, got out and went inside.

He managed to get inside the school, and to his locker without running into Snotlout and his gang, but soon it happened. "Well, if it isn't Haddock." said a voice. Hiccup closed his locker, to reveal Snotlout and the others.

"(Sighs), hello, Snotlout." said Hiccup. Snotlout then pushed his face into his locker. "I hope you finished that research paper for science for us." he said. Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut made it a habit of making Hiccup do their homework for them.

"It's right here." said Hiccup, getting to his backpack, and handing him three papers. "Great." said Snotlout, taking the papers. He let Hiccup fall to the floor, and they all left.

* * *

Soon the bell rang for first period, which was English 1, as the day went on Hiccup with to his other classes, second was algebra, third was computer class, fourth was art, then was lunch.

At lunch after getting his food, made his way over to his table of solitude by the window. After lunch he went to fifth period history class, sixth was social studies, and last was his favorite, shop class with Mr. Gobber.

Even though shop class had Snotlout and his gang in it, he enjoyed creating things. When school was over Hiccup made his way to the bus he rode to get home, and sat down in a seat.

When the bus got to his stop, he got off, and walked home. Once he got there, he went through the backyard, where Toothless greeted him. "Hey, boy, have a nice day?" asked Hiccup, as he petting him.

His parents wouldn't be home for another couple hours, so he spent the rest of the day, playing with Toothless and finishing his homework. Though he loved his dog, he wished he could have a real human friend.

 **That's chapter 1, plz review**


	2. New Girl

**Chapter 2: New Girl**

The next day at school, Hiccup had just arrived at school, and was at his locker, when something caught his eye. Right beside him was a girl he'd never seen before. She was his height, fair skinned, had red medium length hair, and green eyes.

She wore a dark gray shirt, blue jeans, a regular gray jacket, and brown shoes. Before Hiccup could ask her who she was Snotlout and his crew came by. "Well if it isn't Haddock." he said.

"Snotlout." said Hiccup. They all then looked over at the new girl. "And who is this?" asked Snotlout. "She must be new meat." said Ruffnut. Then the bell rang, and everyone went to class.

In English 1 Hiccup went in, and sat next to Ruffnut. When class started the teacher made an announcement. "Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Berk High's newest student, Sunset Hockerson." said Mrs. Todd.

Up front was the girl, Hiccup and Ruffnut saw earlier in the hallway. "Well at least you've met your new locker neighbor." said Ruffnut to Hiccup. The teacher told Sunset to sit next to Hiccup, and then proceeded with class.

When class was over, the teacher called Hiccup over. "Hiccup, I've looked at Sunset's schedule, and she has all the same classes as you except for one, so would you mind being her guide?" asked Mrs. Todd.

"Uh sure, no problem." said Hiccup. "Great, Sunset." she said. Sunset came up to the two. "Yes, Mrs. Todd?" asked Sunset. "This is Hiccup he'll be your guide, until you can learn your way around yourself. Have a nice day you two." said Mrs. Todd.

The two stood outside for a second. "So you're Hiccup?" asked Sunset, with a small smile. "Yeah, I know it's funny. My real name's Henry, but everyone calls me Hiccup." said Hiccup.

"Well, my name's Sunset, as you already know." said Sunset. "Well, come on, our next class is algebra." said Hiccup, leading Sunset to the next class. In algebra, they sat next to Fishlegs.

"Hey, Hiccup, who's your new friend?" he asked. "This is Sunset, she's new." said Hiccup. "Hi." said Fishlegs, offering his hand to Sunset, which she shook. The day went on, and Sunset met the other members of Snotlout's gang.

In computer she met Tuffnut, fourth she met Astrid, then it was time for lunch. "So Sunset, would you like to sit with me at lunch?" asked Hiccup. "Sure, I'd like that." said Sunset.

In the cafeteria they were serving meatloaf, but Sunset headed straight to the salad bar. After getting their food, Hiccup led Sunset to his table by the window. "You don't like meatloaf?" asked Hiccup.

"No, I don't eat meat, I'm a vegetarian." explained Sunset. "Really?" asked Hiccup, surprised. "Yeah, what about it?" asked Sunset. "Nothing really, it's just that you're the first person I know in real life that's a vegetarian." said Hiccup.

"Oh, well, we're not only on TV, and books you know." said Sunset. Meanwhile at the table Snotlout and his friends sat at, they watched Hiccup and Sunset from a distance.

"So what do you think about the new girl?" asked Snotlout. "She's weird, she's a nerd like Hiccup." said Ruffnut. "Yeah, and she's quiet like Hiccup." said Tuffnut. "Come to think of it, she and Hiccup are really similar." said Astrid.

"Yeah, Sunset's like a girl version of Hiccup." said Fishlegs. "So what's your next period, Sunset?" asked Hiccup. "My favorite subject, agriculture, with the animals." said Sunset.

"You like agriculture?" asked Hiccup. "Yeah, I love animals, big or small." said Sunset. "Well you'll love the agriculture program here, we've got farm animals from mice to horses." said Hiccup.

When lunch was over, Hiccup escorted Sunset outside to the ag field. "This is everything I dreamed it would be." said Sunset. The ag field had a barn, fields of fruits and vegetables, and animals.

* * *

When class was over, Hiccup went down to get Sunset for social studies, but when he got down there, he couldn't believe what he saw. Sunset was talking to a cow, and the cow was mooing back at her.

"Sunset?" he asked. "Oh, hey Hiccup. It was nice meeting you Daisy, see you tomorrow." said Sunset, and as she left, Daisy mooed as if to say goodbye. "Uh, were you just talking to that cow?" he asked.

"Why yes, they're quite intelligent you know." said Sunset. In social studies, Snotlout made a comment at Sunset. "Hey Sunset, I heard you were talking the animals in ag." he said.

Sunset blushed, and said. "Animals can talk in their own way." Finally it was time for shop class, which Sunset saw everyone in Snotlout's gang was in. "Afternoon, Hiccup, and who have we here?" asked Gobber, noticing Sunset.

"Uh, Sunset, Sunset Hockerson." said Sunset. "She's new Gobber." explained Hiccup. "I see, well have a seat, Sunset, and we'll get started with your first shop class." said Gobber.

The class went by smoothly, though Sunset wasn't that good at shop, she tried her best. When school was over, both Hiccup and Sunset walked out to the school patio.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Hiccup." said Sunset. "You too, Sunset, so how do you get home?" asked Hiccup. "Oh, I walk. See you tomorrow." said Sunset, as she walked away.

"Okay, bye." said Hiccup, and he got on his bus.

 **That's chapter 2, plz review and comment**


	3. Partners

**Chapter 3: Partners  
**

After a week, Sunset knew her way her new school. One Friday afternoon, in fourth period art, the students were just working on their classwork, when the teacher got their attention.

"Attention, everyone. I'm going to assign you a small project this weekend. You'll be working with a partner, and drawing, painting, or sculpting something you like. And I don't mean taking a picture." said Ms. Rogers, the teacher.

She assigned the partners, and put Hiccup and Sunset together. "So Sunset, what do you want to draw?" asked Hiccup. "I'd like to do an animal." Sunset answered. "Well, if you're interested I have a dog we could draw." said Hiccup.

"You have a dog, I love dogs." said Sunset. "Doesn't surprise me." said Hiccup. "So do you want me to bring him over to your house tomorrow?" asked Hiccup.

"Uh, no, no, my dad...uh doesn't like dogs." said Sunset. "Okay, you can come over to my house." said Hiccup. "That'd be good." said Sunset.

* * *

The next day, Hiccup had just finished giving Toothless a bath, and was bringing him inside. "Hiccup, what time will your friend be here?" asked Valka. "Around noon." answered Hiccup.

When noon came around, the doorbell rang. When Toothless heard the doorbell rang, he quickly ran to the door, like most dogs do. Hiccup came up, and opened it to see Sunset.

Toothless was excited to see a new face, that he jumped on her. "Toothless, calm down boy. Sorry, Sunset, he can get over excited." explained Hiccup, and let Sunset in.

"It's okay, he's cute. But why do you call him Toothless when he has teeth?" asked Sunset. "When we got him as puppy, he didn't have any teeth." said Hiccup. "Oh." said Sunset.

Hiccup brought Sunset into the kitchen, where his mom was. "Mom, this is Sunset." he said. "Hello, Mrs. Haddock." said Sunset. "It's nice meet you, Sunset." said Valka, shaking her hand.

"Well, let's get started." said Hiccup. They went outside, and got out all the supplies, they were going to paint a portrait of Toothless. The had an easel, water, paintbrushes, and paint.

"Now Toothless, try to stay still." said Hiccup. Toothless sat, and waited. They managed to get his outline done, but then he started to get restless. "(Groans), I guess Toothless has had enough for today." said Hiccup.

"Well, I guess we can finish tomorrow." said Sunset. "Do you need to get home?" asked Hiccup. "Uh, no, my dad says I could stay as long as I wanted." said Sunset.

"Well, do you want to get something to eat?" asked Hiccup. "Sure." said Sunset. Hiccup told his mom that he and Sunset had finished for the day, and were going into town to get some lunch.

Hiccup led Sunset into town, and stopped at a diner. "Nice place." said Sunset. They went up to the front and ordered. Hiccup ordered the chicken finger plate, while Sunset got a veggie dog.

While they ate, they talked. "So Sunset how're you liking Berk so far?" asked Hiccup. "It's nice." said Sunset. "Where'd you come from anyway?" "My family used to live on a small farm out in the country." she answered.

While they were eating, Hiccup saw what looked like a bruise on Sunset's arm. "What's that on your arm?" asked Hiccup. "Oh, that's nothing, nothing at all." said Sunset, quickly covering up the bruise.

When they were done Sunset told Hiccup she had to go home. "Okay see you." said Hiccup. As she walked off, Hiccup wondered how Sunset got the bruise, and why she acted so weird when he pointed it out.

* * *

The next day Sunset returned to finish the project. Out in the yard, they painted Toothless' portrait. "And done, good job Sunset." said Hiccup. "Thanks, you did good too." said Sunset.

Toothless then walked up with a ball in his mouth. "Looks like Toothless wants to play." said Hiccup. "I think you're right." said Sunset. The two then spend the rest of the day playing fetch with Toothless.

When Sunset threw the ball, she winced. "What's wrong?" asked Hiccup. "I'm fine. I uh hit my arm yesterday, and it still hurts." explained Sunset. After they came in, they saw Valka in the kitchen, cooking dinner.

"Hiccup, dinner will be ready soon. Sunset would you like to stay for dinner?" asked Valka. "Sure, I'd love to." said Sunset. "Uh, Mom, Sunset's a vegetarian." said Hiccup.

"I see, well I'm sure we'll have something she can eat." said Valka. After the two washed their hands, they sat down at the table. Stoick sat at the head, and watched as Valka set the last of the food on the table.

"I know you won't be eating any meatloaf, Sunset, but you can help yourself to some peas, mashed potatoes, and salad." said Valka. "Thank you, Mrs. Haddock." said Sunset.

As they ate, they talked. "So Sunset, how're you adjusting to the suburbs, I know it can be different from the country?" asked Stoick. "It was a little different at first, but I'm adjusting." said Sunset.

"That's good." said Stoick. When they finished dinner, it was time for Sunset to head home. "You want me to walk you home?" asked Hiccup. "No! I mean no thanks, I can get home just fine myself." said Sunset, and she headed out the door.

But Hiccup wondered, why did Sunset insist she could walk herself home, she never talked about her family, and why did she have all those bruises?

 **That's chapter 3, plz review and comment, and this isn't a HiccupXSunset story**


	4. Finding the Truth

**Chapter 4: Finding the Truth  
**

As the year went on, Hiccup and Sunset became best friends. But Hiccup has noticed something about Sunset. She never invited Hiccup over to her house, she didn't talk about her family, and she always seemed to be getting hurt.

Sunset always seemed to notice that Sunset has bruises, bumps, she even came to school with some burns and cuts a couple times. One day when they were leaving, Gobber stopped Hiccup.

"Hiccup, I've noticed that Sunset has been coming to school with injuries. Do you know how she got them?" he asked. "I don't know, she keeps saying that she's clumsy, and bumps into things." said Hiccup.

"Hmm, keep an eye on her for a while would you?" asked Gobber. "Sure thing, Mr. Gobber." said Hiccup, and he left. When Hiccup left the classroom, he saw Sunset leaving school.

He knew Sunset would never tell him how she kept getting hurt, so he decided to follow her. So he quietly followed her to her house. When she went in, Hiccup went up to the house, hid in some bushes, and looked in the window.

He saw Sunset walk in, and saw her heading to a man about his dad's age in an easy chair. "Hello, father." said Sunset quietly. "Wha, oh you're home." he said in an unkind voice.

"Well...I'll just go to my room now." said Sunset turning away. "Hold it." he said, as he tightly grabbed her arm. "You didn't tell anyone about your "clumsiness" did you?" "No, Father." said Sunset.

"Good, now get out of my sight." he said. "That's her father?" Hiccup asked himself. He waited a while, and saw Sunset's father get up from his chair. "Girl!" he yelled, and Sunset came running down quickly.

"Yes, Father?" she asked. "Get dinner ready, I'm hungry." he ordered her. "Yes, Father." said Sunset, as she went to the kitchen. Hiccup saw how hard Sunset worked hard to cook a meal for her father.

When it was ready, she called him. "I made some beef stew." said Sunset, setting a bowl of stew down in front of him. He took a sip of stew, and then spit it out. "This is too salty, you useless girl!" he shouted.

"Sorry, Father." said Sunset. "I ask you do a simple task, but you can't even do that!" said her father, as he pushed her into the wall, causing a picture to fall off the wall, and break.

"Now look what you've done." he said. "I'm sorry, Father." said Sunset, sadly. "You're the most pathetic excuse for a daughter I've ever seen, now I got to go get my own food." said her dad, as he headed for the door.

Hiccup quickly hid in some bushes. "And clean up this mess, and it better be spotless by the time I get back." said her Father, and he left. When he was gone Hiccup looked back inside, and saw Sunset cleaning up the mess.

It took a long time, and by the time her dad got home, she was done. He brought back dinner for himself, but none for Sunset, so she was forced to eat the beef stew, even though she was a vegetarian.

Hiccup had seen enough, and he ran all the way back home. He couldn't believe what he saw, Sunset's own father was abusing her, both physically and verbally. When he got home, he was greeted by his parents.

"Hiccup, where have you been?" asked Valka. "Yes, you should've been home hours ago." said Stoick. "Sorry, Mom, Dad, I had...to do something." said Hiccup, as he went up to his room.

He flopped down on his bed, and Toothless came in, and licked his face. "Hey, Toothless." he said. He didn't know what to do, his best friend was being abused, and he needed to know what do.

Sunset needed help, and she couldn't tell anyone or he'd abuse her even more. It was up to him, to get Sunset some help and quickly.

 **That's chapter 4, plz review and comment**


	5. Getting Help

**Chapter 5: Getting Help  
**

Hiccup wasn't sure what to do, or who he should tell, but he did know that Sunset needed to get away from that man. He was at his locker, and he was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't see Snotlout and his gang come up.

"Hey, Hiccup, where's your veggie friend?" asked Snotlout, but Hiccup didn't answer. "Hello?" asked Fishlegs. "Hey, earth to Hiccup." said Snotlout, as he pushed him into the locker.

"What, oh hey guys, when did you get here?" asked Hiccup. "What is up with you?" asked Astrid. "I have a lot on my mind right now." answered Hiccup. "Like what?" asked Ruffnut.

"You get a B on your test, or you worried what Gobber will think off your project?" asked Ruffnut. "It's not about school." said Hiccup, as he left. All day, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut tried to bother Hiccup, but every time they tried Hiccup was stuck in thought.

Having enough, when school was over, they confronted him. "All right Haddock, what's the deal?" asked Snotlout. "Yeah, you've totally been ignoring us all day." said Tuffnut.

"What they mean is, what's going on with you?" asked Astrid. "Yeah, you've been distracted all day." added Fishlegs. "Well, uh, it's actually about Sunset." said Hiccup. "What's wrong with Miss Veggie?" asked Ruffnut.

"Well, uh it's kinda hard to explain." said Hiccup, rubbing the back of his head. "Try us." said Snotlout. "Well, it's better if I show you." said Hiccup.

* * *

Hiccup led the others to Sunset's house, and told them to be quiet. They all peeked into the window, and saw what Sunset's father did to her everyday. "Whoa." said Ruffnut and Tuffnut together.

"That's awful." said Fishlegs. "I told you guys." said Hiccup. After they were a good distance from the house, they talked."Well what do we do?" asked Snotlout. "Well, first we need to get Sunset to actually tell us, she's being abused." said Hiccup.

"But how?" asked Astrid. "Tomorrow, meet me at the diner, I'll bring Sunset." said Hiccup. They all agreed, and went home.

* * *

The next day, Hiccup led Sunset to the diner. "It was a nice idea to get a snack at the diner." said Sunset. "Yeah." said Hiccup. When they got in, Sunset saw the others.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Sunset. "I asked them to come." said Hiccup. "What for?" "Sunset, we know what's going on Sunset." said Astrid. "W-what do you mean?" asked sunset nervously.

"Sunset, the bruises, the excuses of clumsiness, when we've never even seen you wobble." said Hiccup. Sunset was about to make up another excuse, but she saw that caught.

"Fine, my dad...abuses me." Sunset admitted it. The gang decided to take Sunset to a place where she felt comfortable enough to talk, which was the park. "So when did it start?" asked Hiccup.

"When I was four. My mom re-married after my real dad passed away, but I could tell he didn't like me very much. When my mom passed away when I was six, he started drinking, and that's when things got worse." said Sunset, as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Sunset if you want to stop you can." said Fishlegs. "No, I've kept this a secret for years, it's time to be said. He started hitting and punching me whenever he got mad. He calls me worthless, useless, a pathetic excuse for a girl. He even told me he hates me. He makes me do everything, all he does is just lie around, go to work, and drink alcohol." said Sunset.

It was then Sunset broke down, and started crying. They left her alone for a while, and talked about what they should do. "Well, what now?" asked Snotlout. "Yeah, it's getting late, and we can't let Sunset go back to that man." said Astrid.

"She can stay at my house, my parents won't mind." said Fishlegs. "Okay, she can stay at Fishlegs' and we're going to need to tell someone." said Hiccup.

* * *

That night when Hiccup was back home, he sat in his room petting Toothless. He had told him everything he found out about Sunset, and confided in him. "Who do I tell?" asked Hiccup.

Toothless jumped off Hiccup's bed, and barked at the door, as if he was saying, "Tell your parents." "Of course." said Hiccup, and he went downstairs, and saw his mom reading a book, and his dad on the laptop.

"Uh, Mom, Dad." he said. "Hello, Hiccup." said Valka. "Yes, son?" asked Stoick. "I need to talk you to. Both." he said. Valka put down her book, and Stoick closed his laptop.

"We're listening." said Stoick. "It's about my friend, Sunset." said Hiccup. "What about her?" asked Valka. "She's being abused by her step-dad." said Hiccup. Both Valka and Stoick got a look of shock on their faces.

Hiccup told them how Sunset told him how he beats her, and abuses her verbally as well saying that she was worthless and pathetic. "Hiccup how long has this been going on?" asked Stoick.

"She says since she was six." Hiccup answered. "The poor girl." said Valka. "I don't know what to do, I want to help her, but I don't know how." said Hiccup. "Well, you should tell a teacher at school, and then they'll call the police." said Stoick.

So the next day, after school, Hiccup went to see Gobber. "Gobber?" he asked. "Oh, hello Hiccup, need something?" asked Gobber. "It's about Sunset. Remember how you told me to keep an eye on her?"

"Yes, is she okay?" "No, it turns out she's being abused." said Hiccup. Gobber was shocked. "Abused, I knew something was strange about those constant injuries." said Gobber. "What do we do?" asked Hiccup.

"Well, first thing I'm going to the police station, and tell them what's going on. Do you know Sunset's address?" said Gobber. "Yes, here it is." said Hiccup, as he wrote it down on a piece of paper.

Once Gobber had the address, he drove straight to the police station. "May I help, sir?" asked an officer. "Yes, my name is Gobber, I'm a teacher at Berk High, and I have a student who's being abused by her step-father." said Gobber.

After telling the police everything, they told him that they'd pick her up as soon as possible.

 **That's chapter 5, plz review and comment**


	6. Over

**Chapter 6: Over  
**

At Sunset's house she was reading a book about horses, when she heard her father's booming voice. "Sunset!" Moonlight yelled. Sunset quickly scurried downstairs, and saw her father standing in the living room.

"Yes, Father?" asked Sunset. "Didn't I tell you to get those dishes washed!?" he asked. "Actually, no you didn't." said Sunset. "Don't you sass me, girl, now get to it!" he shouted. Sunset, quietly went over the kitchen, and got started on the dishes.

When she finished, she saw her father in his chair, drinking a beer. "I'm done with the dishes, Father." she said. "Great, now get started on dinner, then you can clean up the place." Moonlight said. Suddenly something in Sunset's head snapped.

"No." she said. Moonlight crushed his beer can. "What was that?" he asked, getting up. By the sound of his slurred voice, Sunset could tell he was drunk. "I said no. I'm not going to be your slave anymore." said Sunset.

"You see here, you're nothing more than a worthless girl, you do what I say when I say it." said Sunset. Moonlight then punched Sunset in the face, causing her to fall to the floor, and when she tried to get up, he placed his foot on her body.

Sunset felt her ribs bending under the large weight of her father. "I should've left at the group home when I had the chance. Thought you'd be good for something, but no I get stuck with this pathetic excuse for a daughter." said Moonlight.

"I'm sorry, just please get off me." said Sunset. Moonlight lifted his foot off her, and stomped his foot right back on her, causing Sunset to shout in pain. At that moment, the door burst open. "Moonlight Hockerson, Berk PD, Freeze!" yelled an police officer.

Other officers came in, and took down Moonlight, while others got Sunset away from him. Moonlight was cuffed, and put in a patrol car, while an ambulance took Sunset to a hospital.

"What're you guys going to do to me?" Asked Sunset. "Don't worry, sweetie, we're just going to make sure you're not permanently hurt, but it's all over now." Said a paramedic.

 **That's chapter 6, sorry 4 it being short plz review and comment**


	7. A Whole New Life

**Chapter 7: A Whole New Life  
**

After the ambulance took Sunset to the hospital, she was checked over. She had some bruising and fractured ribs, but with some rest, medicine, and the proper care she'd be good as new.

She rested in her hospital bed, when a nurse came in. "You have some visitors, Sunset." she said, and in came Hiccup, and the other teens. "Hey, Sunset you okay?" asked Hiccup. "I'm fine, now thankfully." said Sunset.

"We heard that your dad actually fractured your ribs by standing on you." said Fishlegs. "He did, surprisingly he's heavier than I thought." said Sunset. "How you feeling?" asked Snotlout. "Well, I feel...pretty good. Sure I'm in the hospital with fractured ribs, and bruising, but I know it's not going to happen again." said Sunset.

"No it's not." said a voice. The teens turned towards the door, and saw a police officer standing there. "You'll be happy to know Sunset, that your father will be going a way for a long time, and he won't be hurting you anymore." he said.

"Well, what's going to happen to me now?" asked Sunset. "Will she go into foster care?" asked Hiccup. "No, a Mr. Gobber has offered to let you stay with him." "Gobber?" they all asked, and on cue Gobber walked in.

"You got that right." said Gobber, then he walked up to Sunset. "I may not know much about kids, Sunset, but I do know no child should ever be abused in anyway by their parent. So I'll give you a chance, if you give me one."

"I'd be glad to." said Sunset.

* * *

A lot of things changed after Sunset was discharged from the hospital. Sunset moved in with Gobber, and he welcomes her with open arms. It took him a while to get used to cooking soy and veggie meals, because he was a full fledged meat eater, but he got used to it.

Snotlout and his gang didn't pick on Hiccup and Sunset anymore, but instead they all became friends. Snotlout and Astrid broke up, and she and Hiccup began dating. Surprisingly, Snotlout and Sunset began getting closer. Even though they were complete opposites, they found themselves attracted to one another.

Sunset joined FFA, and was the best person in the agriculture program. One Saturday morning, her friends paid her a visit. "You think she'll like it?" asked Hiccup to Gobber. "I'm sure she'll love it. Sunset, your friends here to see you." said Gobber.

She came downstairs, everyone and a box on the table. "Hey, guys, what's this?" she asked. "We know all know you've had a tough life." said Ruffnut. "And we're glad you're happy now, so we got you a present." said Astrid.

"Really?" asked Sunset. She went over to the box, and opened it. Inside was a German Sheppard puppy with a red bow around its' neck. "(Gasps), oh how cute." she said picking up the puppy. "You like Toothless so much, I figured you'd like your own dog." said Hiccup.

"And since you're so good with animals, I know you're responsible enough to handle one." said Gobber. "Well thank you, and this lucky dog's a...boy." said Sunset. "What're you gonna name him?" asked Fishlegs.

"Hmm, I was thinking Jeffy." said Sunset. "Great name." said Snotlout. Sunset smiled, her life hasn't been this good in a long time. She had great friends, a loving guardian, a new puppy, and the man who hurt her wouldn't never hurt her again.

 **The End, plz review**


End file.
